Eleanor Cullen
Eleanor "Ellie" Anne Cullen (nascida Anastásia Beatrice Masen, em 22 de agosto de 1918 em Manitowoc, Wisconsin) é uma vampira manipuladora de mentes e um membro do clã Olímpico. Ela é a filha biológica de Edward Cullen e sua primeira esposa Arabella Higginbotham, mais tarde se tornou a filha adotiva de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, assim como a irmã adotiva de Emmett, Alice, Diego e Bree, bem como Rosalie, Jasper, Bradley. Ela também e prima distante de Isabella Swan, sendo meia-irmã mais velha de Edward Jacob e Renesmee Cullen, é a prima adotiva de Archie e Edythe Cullen. Anne e companheira do híbrido Nahuel, com quem tem um filho adotivo tri-híbrido Rudá. Biografia Inicio da vida Anastásia Cullen (nascida Anastásia Beatrice Masen, posteriormente Anne Cullen) nasceu para Edward Masen Jr. e sua esposa Arabella em 22 de agosto de 1918 em Manitowoc, Wisconsin. Anne perdeu a maior parte de sua família quando ainda tinha pouquíssimos meses de vida para à gripe espanhola, sendo seus avós paternos e maternos, e uma tia, e sua mãe para um fatídico acidente. Ela se tornou órfã ainda recém-nascida e ficou aos cuidados de seu tio-avô paterno Frederick Masen, junto a sua tia também órfã Lillian Masen, a quem todos acreditavam ser o ultimo membro da família Masen a sobreviver à influenza. Arabella dera a luz numa tarde quente de agosto, e logo após o parto ficou movida a parte da velha residência dos Masen, com o objetivo de voltar a Chicago e assim poder ficar ao lado do marido, Theodore e Lillian tentaram a todo instante demove-la dessa ideia absurda, mais inutilmente não conseguiram, uma vez em poucas noites após o parto enquanto todos dormiam, Bella foi ate os estábulos e pegou dois cavalos para puxar uma velha carroça a qual lhe levaria a cidade mais próxima e ali então ela poderia tomar um trem e voltar para casa e com isso rever o marido. Infelizmente a jovem nunca chegou ao seu destino, pois ainda naquela noite uma tempestade de verão caiu sobre a pequena Manitowoc e os cavalos sobressaltados com os raios e trovoes acabaram por joga-la sobre o rio a qual transpunha naquele instante, e com a chuva e a forte correnteza a jovem senhora Masen, acabou por se afogar e assim morrer. Anastásia tornou-se então órfã de mãe e teve que ficar aos cuidados dos únicos membros remanescentes de sua família, seu tio-avô Frederick, e sua tia paterna Lillian que assim como ela era órfã mais de ambos os pais (ninguém sabia sobre a transformação de Edward). Quando tinha aproximadamente 1 ano, na primavera de 1919, sua tia Lillian se casou com um jovem indústria (Alexander Pierce) e a levou para morar com eles, mesmo seu tio Frederick a qual ela chamava carinhosamente de vovô Freddie discordando com a partida das duas e insistindo a todo o instante que deveriam morar com o pobre velho que logo iria morrer (o que de fato ocorreu seis meses após o casamento de Lillian). Com o falecimento de Frederick a família decidiu se mudar para Chicago, onde Alexander possuía um escritório em ascensão. Quando estava com 15 anos, Alexander e Lillian decidiram mudar novamente indo dessa vez junto com a família para a grande cidade de Nova Iorque, infelizmente a família acabou por sofre um terrível acidente de trem em outubro de 1933, a caminho cidade em que planejaram viver. Os tios de Anastásia (Alexander e Lillian ) morreram instantaneamente, mas Anna e foi encontradq em meio aos destroços, e Anastásia ficou gravemente. Edward, que sempre acompanhou a vida da filha mesmo a longa distancia, logo descobriu sobre a condição de sua família (irmã e filha) em um hospital em New York. Ainda desiludido com a condição de vampiro, Carlisle pediu para fazer todo o possível para salvá-la. Quando Carlisle foi forçado a explicar-lhe que a única maneira de salvá-la seria transformá-la, Edward tomou uma decisão que ele iria se arrepender mais tarde, pedindo a Carlisle para mudá-la. Quando Anna despertou como uma vampira, Edward explicou a situação para ela. Anastásia tornou-se furiosa por não terem lhe questionado o que realmente desejava (que seria a morte em vez de transformação), a situação tornou-se ainda pior quando Edward a proibiu de beber sangue humano. Anna, no entanto foi contra as palavras do pai de que ela iria matar irmão de coração, e durante o seu tempo que permaneceu com os Cullen, se manteve em uma busca incansável pelos orfanatos em Nova Iorque, em busca do irmão caçula. Embora uma pessoa racional fosse perceber esta missão ser puramente fútil, Anastásia não era racional, ela estava desesperada para encontrar seu irmão para assim poder ter a única coisa que restava de sua família. Busca de Anastásia terminou há poucos meses mais tarde, quando ela tinha discretamente infiltrados e verificado a cada orfanato única em Nova York não consegui localizar em nenhum deles o paradeiro de Anthony. Isso levou a Anastásia a confrontar Edward novamente, exigindo saber havia deixado seu irmão. Edward se recusou a dizer a ela, admitindo apenas que ele tinha deixado Anthony com alguém de confiança e que ele estava protegido e a salvo. Anne furiosa gritou Edward não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de decidir isso por ela, que ela não tinha direito algo sobre sua vida ou a vida de qualquer pessoa. Pouco tempo depois de se tornar um vampiro, Edward tinha começado a notar que sempre que Anastásia particularmente não queria que ele ouvisse seus pensamentos, ou seja, enquanto ela estava à procura de seu irmão, seus pensamentos pareciam estava mascarados por uma memória de algum tipo dolorosa de sua vida humana. Logo se tornou evidente que, com a exceção de Edward, Anastásia também poderia convencer as pessoas a fazer o que ela queria simplesmente sem que a pessoa pudesse discordar. Embora ela não estivesse ciente disso no início. Ela começou acidentalmente começou a manipular Carlisle e Esme para sair e caçar com o intuito de procurar o irmão, mais o casal pouco notava que os pedidos eram na verdade ordens dados pelo pode de Anastásia. Como resultado Edward supôs que o poder de Anastásia algo mental assim como o seu, mais um dom extremamente perigoso se não for utilizado de modo certo. Aparência ''' Diana is a beautiful girl, as illustrated in her picture. She has long, beautiful chocolate brown hair, with eyes of the same color. She's tall, standing at 5'8, has long legs and is very slender. She is slightly tanned and has rosy cheeks. '''Personalidade Como um ser humano, Anna era bastante generosa e calorosa como pessoa, foi sua lenta mas extrema mudança na personalidade como um vampiro que levou Edward a ter certeza de que a conversão a um vampiro significava que alguém perderia sua alma. Anastásia estava bastante vulnerável emocionalmente. Especialmente após a morte de sua mãe e pai (adotivos) durante o acidente automobilístico que sofreram. Embora isso fosse verdade, ela era durona e nunca permitiria que ninguém soubesse que a tinham machucado. Como um vampiro, Anastásia é descrito pela maioria como insensível, manipuladora, paranoica, indiferente, brutal, controladora, cruel, indigno de confiança, imprevisível, teimosa e autodestrutiva. Anna é completamente diferente de como ela era humana. Isso é parcialmente resultado de sua forte crença de que os vampiros não têm alma. Enquanto com os Cullens suas tendências selvagens diminuíram, Anastásia ainda mostrou essas características negativas. Anna é extremamente paranoica; ela está convencida de que quase todo mundo está querendo pegá-la ou vai cruzá-la em algum momento, isso é um produto de sua tendência pessoal de cruzar com alguém que tenta ajudar/ trabalhar com ela. Como resultado dessa paranóia, muitas vezes ela sente que precisa esconder aspectos de si mesma de todos e elaborar planos elaborados para garantir o sucesso em seus empreendimentos. Isso geralmente inclui a criação de vários planos de backup, bem como ainda mais planos de backup de backup, etc. Como resultado direto de sua falsidade em relação às pessoas, é difícil saber qual é sua personalidade real, pois ela mantém algo pessoal tão guardado. Edward Cullen o pai biológico de Anastásia, bem como sua família adotiva, talvez estejam entre as únicas pessoas que tiveram um vislumbre de seu verdadeiro eu, mesmo porque tenham vivido com ela por tanto tempo em comparação a todos os seus "aliados". Devido a suas tendências manipuladoras, Anna mostrou-se uma atriz muito boa, ajudando-a a fingir ser diferente de cada pessoa que encontra, com base no que ela acredita que eles vão responder melhor. Por exemplo, Anastásia às vezes fingia ser um charme para suas vítimas, ou uma donzela em perigo. Alguns de seus projetos mais ambiciosos levaram a ela a ter que sustentar um “personagem” por vários anos. Para os alunos da Forks High School, ela é conhecida como a irmã rebelde e vadia dos Cullen, embora para a maioria dos adultos ela seja vista como uma estudante surpreendentemente calma e madura para sua idade. Ela usa sua habilidade para enganar as pessoas dessa maneira, para garantir que nenhuma situação saia do seu controle. Uma extensão disso é o fato de que ela usou sua telepatia para criar várias "paredes" mentais bloqueando partes de sua memória e pensamentos de outros telepatas. Seu pai biológico, Edward, muitas vezes descreveu sua filha como "autodestrutiva", indicando que ele, pessoalmente, acredita que ela sabe que o que está fazendo é errado. Ele foi levado a acreditar que nenhum vampiro tinha almas pelas ações de Anastásia ao longo dos séculos, bem como sua rejeição a cada uma de suas ofertas para ajudá-la a mudar, embora isso fosse de se esperar, devido à sua teimosia inabalável. Edward, ao explicar o poder de Anna para Bella, apontou que mesmo que ela tenha um senso de remorso por seus crimes passados enterrados em algum lugar, ela se recusa a reconhecer isso, e assim, pode não existir. Anastásia responde a qualquer sugestão de uma possível "redenção" para si mesma, ela responde com uma observação insensível de algum tipo, e explica que ela não se importa. Durante os anos nômades de Anna, bem como seu breve tempo com a guarda Volturi, Anastásia foi muito cruel. Ela mostrou uma completa falta de cuidado para as vidas humanas, vendo-os apenas como brinquedos. Como resultado, ela costumava brincar com humanos antes de matá-los, às vezes até arruinando suas vidas e deixando-os para viver com o resultado disso. Seu truque favorito era assassinar um grupo de pessoas e, usando seu poder, convencer um humano de que haviam cometido os assassinatos, plantando memórias gráficas dos assassinatos em sua mente. Durante esse tempo, Anna ignorou a parte de si mesma que lidava com a moralidade, levando à ilusão da falta de alma. Embora por trás desse cruel 'mal' exterior, suas mentiras são uma grande dose de lealdade. Embora ela tenha a mesma probabilidade de cruzar a própria família para sair por cima, nunca deixaria que o mal lhes ocorresse. Além disso, enquanto ela afirma não ter sentimentos, ela ainda tem um grande carinho pela memória de seus pais aditivos (Lillian e Alexander). Mesmo através de seus supostos dias "sem alma", Anastásia mantinha uma foto pequena e antiquada de sua família como, possivelmente, a posse mais valiosa, apesar de sua falta de valor monetário. Enquanto Anna pode ser uma vadia, e certamente era uma pessoa horrível, até mesmo malvada, ela é frequentemente bem intencionada. Seus métodos questionáveis e estado psicológico são facilmente vistos como um resultado direto de seu trauma passado e da paranóia atual. Uma vez que você se torna em seu círculo íntimo de pessoas que ela é fiel, ela é conhecida por ser bastante agradável. 'Competências e Habilidades ' Ela também desenvolveu um autocontrole excepcional, embora nem sempre o tenha usado. Ela aprendeu a controlar de seu "irmão" Edward Cullen e seu "pai" Carlisle Cullen, durante sua tentativa originalmente fracassada de viver a mesma vida que eles. Ao longo dos anos, ela viveu uma vida de violência, enquanto fugia dos vampiros conhecidos como os Volturi. Manipulação de Pensamentos O talento especial de Anastásia é a manipulação do pensamento, embora isso tenha começado de origens humildes, com Anna sendo apenas capaz de influenciar os pensamentos dos outros, ao longo dos anos Anastásia se esforçou para ampliar o potencial de seu poder. Quando retornou aos Cullen na década de 1980, sua manipulação mental tornou-se bastante formidável. Anna agora era capaz de fazer as pessoas esquecerem as coisas, lembrar de coisas que nunca haviam acontecido, manipular as pessoas para concordar com ela incondicionalmente, ou mudar suas veias e persuadir as pessoas a fazerem coisas horríveis que normalmente seriam totalmente contrárias. Como resultado, ela chamou muito a atenção dos Volturi, em especial Aro, por razões óbvias. Com Chelsea e Anastásia, Aro poderia controlar todos. Ele poderia ter o apoio completo e incondicional de todos os seus guardas, assim como seus "irmãos". Além disso, não haveria necessidade de perguntar a qualquer um para se juntar aos Volturi, ele teria apenas que instruir Anastásia a "ter uma palavra" com qualquer um e obter apoio incondicional e leal deles também. E com o Chelsea, ela poderia garantir que Anna continuaria contente em ficar em Volterra. No entanto, ironicamente, para acabar com a idéia de pedir lealdade, ele primeiro teria que ganhar a lealdade da Srta. Stoker (como ela era conhecida na época). Sua contínua recusa em se juntar levou-a a ser constantemente rastreada pelo clã italiano, o que significou que Anastásia teve que levar uma vida nômade para fugir da captura. Bem como a capacidade de controlar os outros, ela conseguiu com sucesso contornar a capacidade de seu pai. Anna foi descrita para ter uma maneira de "mascarar" pensamentos que ela não quer que Edward saiba sobre o uso de sua telepatia. Enquanto isso foi bastante básico no início, devido a sua personalidade paranóica ela se tornou muito mais proficiente nisso. Isso significa que agora tem “paredes” mentais, que escondem memórias que ela não quer que outros telepatas encontrem, bloqueiam certas memórias e pensamentos até de Aro. Isso tem sido muito útil ao longo dos anos, já que Anastásia é possivelmente a única pessoa, além de Bella, que pode enganar Aro. Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Família Higginbotham Categoria:Família Cullen Categoria:Família Masen Categoria:Vampiros com habilidades especiais Categoria:Moradores de Forks Categoria:Vampiros